Sometimes, Two Heads Aren't Better Then One
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: Aphrodite walked towards Apollo faster than he could blink. "If you don't care about your father's threats, here's mine," she said, her face inches from his own. "Claim that boy, and I will make his love life a living hell," she hissed. HIATUS
1. The Prolouge

**Chapter 0:** The Prolouge

**Summary: ** Allen West was just a regular seventeen year old. If being the son to a famous record producer and stepson to Manhattan's top lawyer was regular, then yeah. He never dreamed that he would be anything other than "the West's kid"... Until he got sent to Camp Half Blood and met Nico di Angelo. Nico's dark attitude only makes a never out spoken Allen, try hard to come out of his own little world. OC/Nico YAOI; don't like, don't read.

**Warning:** This is a slash fic (only because I can't justify that Nico IS gay, but there's no proof that he ISN'T gay either) filled with, sexual content, mentions of MPreg, and frequent swearing. Most of the demigod's ages have been bumped up. Nico and Jason will be a bit AU, but it fits so I won't change them. Oh, there _will_ be a lemon.

**Rating:** M for a reason (thought I don't really agree with that rating, I will follow it so I won't get into trouble)

**Author's Note:** Changed story summery to be a bit more... entertaining. Hopefully this makes more people want to read the story xp.

Anyway, this chapter is more of a back story than anything else. I believed that it was needed to explain some things.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Apollo stood on the balcony of his palace in Olympus, cradling a one month baby in his arms. He had finally recovered from having the child, the first male god to have a true birth. For whatever reason, he had had to go through it the mortal way, with a caesarian section. He was a god, damnit! He shouldn't have to do things the mortal way. Even though it was horribly unfair, he wouldn't have had it any other way. His baby boy was beautiful.<p>

"You look so much like your father," he cooed, nudging his son's little pink nose with his own. He hummed softly as his son's eyes opened and stared at him with those new born blues. He wished that the boy would have his mortal father's eyes, but that would not be so.

Apollo was the god of the Oracle. The god of the future. Just by looking into his son's eyes, he could see his future. He could see the wonderful and successful man that he would be.

"You'll be great, Allen. No matter what you choose to do," he said, smiling at the confused look in his son's eyes. He would never be able to get enough of the baby smell. He could have just watched his son all day; watched him grow into the demigod he was destined to be. But again, that would not be so.

"Your son is charming, Apollo," a feminine voice resounded from behind him. Apollo clutched his son to his chest and turned around to face Aphrodite. He had to admit (hell, everyone had to admit it), Aphrodite was stunning. Her blond hair that usually cascaded down her back was tied into a pony-tail to show off her outfit. The summer dress that she was wearing was simple but elegant. Everything about her screamed love, but right now, the sight of her made Apollo want to claw out her throat.

"What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Ever since he had been dating Joshua West, she had been threatening to ruin his relationship. He loved Joshua half to death and had been ecstatic that he had been carrying his baby... Even if it was different.

"I warned you, didn't I?" she said, walking closer to get a better look at Allen. "I told you what would happen if you had a child with a man that I've been waiting for," her voice was far too sweet. It was sickening him.

"I don't care what you say, Aphrodite," he hissed. "Being the goddess of love means nothing. This is my child, you cannot have him," He knew she had wanted Joshua. At first, he had just wanted to mess with her head; have some fun and then leave. Against his better judgement, he had fell in love with that man. No way in Hades was he going to give her this child.

"Fine then," all pretenses of peace were gone from Aphrodite's voice. "I shall tell Zeus what you have done. You've kept the boy too long and he will remember your presence." she started to leave a distraught Apollo. "Or," she said turning back to him. "We could make a trade,"

"Excuse me?" Apollo yelled, covering his baby's ears, least he go deaf. "Why, in the name of all that is good in this world, would I negotiate with you?" he asked her, his voice going up an octave. "Do you think I care if you tell my father?"

Aphrodite walked towards him faster than he could blink. "If you don't care about your father's threats, here's another proposition," she said, he face inches from his own. "Claim that boy, and I will make his love life a living hell," she hissed.

Apollo's face was full of shock. "You wouldn't,"

"Just try me," she sneered, knowing that he would care about this child more then his own life.

Apollo stared at Allen and the boy's fate changed. He was now full of agony and sorrow because the people he loved wold never be able to love him back. He was resentful towards both his fathers. He was angry at the world.

This was not what he wanted for his child. He wanted all of his children to be happy and have peace with themselves. He wanted what was best for them. He gave the baby in his arms one last agonizing look and handed him over to Aphrodite.

"You wicked, cruel woman," he hissed, trying to hold back tears as his son let out a heartbreaking cry.

Aphrodite just smiled sweetly at him. "I'll take him back to the mortals now... or do you want to say a last good-bye?" she raised an eyebrow at him when his face turned into a twisted scowl.

"Go and leave me be," his voice was quiet.

"It's for the best," she said, walking out of the door.

"Just get out!" Apollo yelled at her. When she left, he crumpled to the floor and cried. He had just given up the only child that had been in his womb. His son. His Allen.


	2. Allen Gets Some Revenge

**Chapter 1:** Where Allen Get's Some Revenge

**Summary: **Allen West was just a regular seventeen year old. If being the son to a famous record producer and stepson to Manhattan's top lawyer was regular, then yeah. He never dreamed that he would be anything other than "the West's kid"... Until he got sent to Camp Half Blood and met Nico di Angelo. Nico's dark attitude only makes a never out spoken Allen, try hard to come out of his own little world. OC/Nico YAOI; don't like, don't read.

**Warning:** This is a slash fic (only because I can't justify that Nico IS gay, but there's no proof that he ISN'T gay either) filled with, sexual content, mentions of MPreg, and frequent swearing. Most of the demigod's ages have been bumped up. Nico and Jason are a bit AU, but it fits so I won't change them. Oh, there _will_ be a lemon.

**Rating:** M for a reason (thought I don't really agree with that rating, I will follow it so I won't get into trouble)

**Author's Note:** This takes place in a time where everyone was temporally at ease. Let's just pretend that the whole world was happy for a few years and_ the Mark of Athena_ hasn't come to play yet. Percy has been taken back to Camp Half-Blood after his residence at Camp Jupiter, but Jason has stuck around for no reason other than it works for my story purposes... I'll get to all of that soon when Allen actually goes to camp.

Reviews, praise, and constructive criticism appreciated. Flames will be laughed at.

P.S. MegaNerd3000 co-wrote this.. sort of... if standing over my shoulder, telling me that I have to type faster counts as co-writing, then sure.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson and will not make and profit from writing this story. If she did, there would be a WHOLE lot of changes *grins evilly*

* * *

><p>Allen West stood in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom and stared at himself. Honestly, he thought he would have grown up and out of this petite little frame, he was seventeen after all.<p>

He was short, five foot four, though everyone in his father's family was tall. He kept his body in shape and had some muscles, but he was just too skinny. His stepmother often told him he had a feminine body. Yes, he admitted that his face wasn't as manly as his father's was at this age and he had yet to grow facial hair, but he did _not_ look like a girl. He had prominent cheek bones and a somewhat pointed jaw. His eyes, the only feature of his body that he actually liked, were a unique golden color. People told him that they had never seen eyes like his on anyone before, and he believed it. It was an odd color for eyes, but he loved them.

His long fingers were perfect for playing his piano, though they were far too girl-like; his hips too large. His hair was an odd color, not quite blond and not quite brown. It was like both colors were layered haphazardly on his head and it was a bastard to cut. He, in short, hated his body, but what could he do? He wasn't going to change it, not by a long shot.

His eyes were, in his mind, his best quality. Girls would watch him in the halls, if only for him to look back at them. He wasn't the most popular kid at Jefferson High, and liked to keep his head down. Regardless of this fact, little things he did kept getting him noticed. He was the only male in the school chorus that could pull a falsetto without having his voice crack, and had made fifth chair in the district wide orchestra. He didn't strive to be the best at these things, it was just what came naturally to him. Music was his life, and he guessed he could thank his father, Joshua West, for that.

His father was owner of West Records, and a famous music producer. Since Allen was little, his father had ground the essence of music into his very being, saying that one day, Allen would take the family business. Because of his father, Allen had began taking piano lessons since age four and was passionate about it. Voice lessons came soon after and Allen was urged to respect and value everything about music; to eat, sleep, breath, and live music. It came as a shock two years ago when his father had married a woman named Jenni Myron who had two children of her own and was a lawyer. His father had married a person with a job he had once called "boring and demeaning to the mind".

"Get out of the freaking bathroom, ass hole," a voice yelled from outside of the door, pulling Allen out of his morning ritual. Allen rolled his eyes and flushed the toilet to seem like he was doing something other than looking at himself.

"I was awake first, Ramsi. I get the big bathroom first," Allen yelled back. His stepbrother had a horrible temper in the mornings. Ramsi Myron was eighteen years old and a basketball player. He had detested the marriage since the beginning, saying that his mother could have done so much better than Joshua. They're marriage had been a sore topic for the two boys who had gone to the same high school and hadn't been friends in the first place.

"I don't give a damn. Just get the hell out!" Ramsi yelled, pushing at the door. Allen anticipated this and opened it right before Ramsi's shoulder hit the door. The result was Allen's laughter filling the room and a pissed off eighteen year old on the floor. Ramsi's highly muscled body made it almost seem like he was on steroids. His quick temper was usually paired with his Irish blood and orange-red hair.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Allen bolted out of the room at those words, Ramsi following close behind. He zig-zaged through the long hallway, trying to lose his stepbrother. He had the advantage as he had lived here with his father long before Ramsi, his mother, and his sister Brittney had moved in.

Allen had no such luck of shaking Ramsi off of his tail, the older boy wasn't the MVP of Jefferson High's basketball team for nothing. Allen's stunt ended with him flat on his back, as it did every morning he tried a bit of revenge against Ramsi. For three years the idiot had tormented Allen and for three years, Allen had done little things to get on his nerves. Since their parents had been married they had come to a compromise; Ramsi bombed Allen's reputation at school, while Allen screwed with him at home. It was a win-win situation.

"Allen? Allen! Are you alright?" Allen looked into the concerned green eyes of Brittney, his fourteen year old stepsister.

"I'm absolutely fine, Britt," he said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. "There are three bathrooms in this house, Ramsi. Why must you use the same one as I do in the morning?" he yelled down the hall. Brittney giggled as Ramsi opened the door chucked the finger at Allen. "That was uncalled for," he muttered. He motioned for Brittney to follow him and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Brittney settled down on a stool and looked at Allen expectantly.

"You haven't eaten yet?" he asked her. She smiled broadly and shook her head. "Do you expect me to do something about that?" holding back a laugh, she nodded. Everyone in the house knew that Allen liked to cook, and was good at it. Brittney especially liked the pancakes he made early in the mornings, just for her.

"Please?" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "I'll do the dishes after," she added. Sighing, Allen got out all the ingredients and set to work.

Soon, the house was filled with the flavorful aroma of blueberry pancakes. Brittney and Allen were just finishing off their portion of the pancakes when Jenni bolted down the steps.

"Mmm, pancakes," she said, sniffing the room. She was wearing her usual suit and her fiery red hair was just about tamed by thousands of bobby-pins. "Did you save some for your father?" she asked, giving Brittney a peck on the cheek and ruffling Allen's hair (much to his dismay).

"Yup. There's some in the microwave for him, and I packed your lunch," Allen said after shoveling down the last of his pancakes. He slid Jenni's lunch bag across the table to her and gave her a paper plate of pancakes.

"What would I do without you, Allen?" she asked, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd probably starve," Allen called to her as she disappeared out of the door. That's how it was in the mornings. Allen usually made everyone breakfast and lunch, dinner was Jenni's job unless Joshua came home early. He liked to have that kind of responsibility and was good about keeping up with everyone. Allen was ever the early riser, so he was ready for his day before everyone was up.

"Alright, Britt, let's go," Allen cleared the plates into the sink while Brittney rinsed them and stuck them in the dish washer. Yeah, that was her idea of cleaning the dishes. They dashed around to grab their bags and raced each other into the car.

"Really, Allen? Go ahead, leave me here," Ramsi yelled from the front steps, as Allen had already pulled the car out onto the street. Hiding a smirk, Allen motioned for Ramsi to get in.

"I'm going to get you later for this," the older boy growled, slumping himself in the back seat. Brittney giggled at her older brother who's long legs were stuck behind her.

"Oh I know," Allen's face broke into a smirk, when Ramsi rhythmically thumped his leg against the driver's seat. "but I am allowed a bit of fun sometimes," he winked at Brittney who was now laughing. How he loved the mornings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that you had to sit through those boring character introductions and stuff, but that's just how it goes. You need an idea of how Allen's life was before things start getting_ really_ crazy.

Again, the whole Percy Jackson aspect of this story comes in later. Characters from Double Identity will be mentioned so read that story to see them in action :).


	3. Blue Eyes Have Different Hues

****Chapter 2:**** Where Blue Eyes Have Different Hues

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson nor does she own the lyrics to _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction.

**Auther's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! They made my happy. Oh, and we now have a facebook page. If you want to check it out, the link is on our profile.

Here it is for those who'd rather not go and look(no spaces): http :/ www. facebook. com/ Sarcasm Speaks Volumes

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else.<br>__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><em>_You don't know-oh-oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful_,"

Allen and Brittney's voices clashed with those of One Direction on the radio. Allen tried to stifle a laugh as he watched his stepbrother in the rear view mirror. Said stepbrother was slumped up in the back seat and had forgotten to bring his iPod with him. Ramsi was usually smart about getting driven to school. He either got someone else to take him, drove himself (but then he'd have to buy gas so that was usually not his first option), or he roughed it out with an iPod. _He's probably being tortured back there_, Allen thought, giving into a devious smile. He had started purposely singing off key so that the music sounded even more awful.

"_If only you saw what I can see,_  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em> You don't know-oh-oh<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh<em>  
><em> That's what makes you beautiful<em>,"

"Alright, shut up already!" Allen let out a laugh at Ramsi's out burst. _Vengeance is sweet!_

**-STHABTO-**

They finally pulled up to the Jefferson Elementary and Brittney trooped out of the car. "Thanks, Allen. Bye Ramsi!" she said waving to them from the front of the building.

"Have a good day," Allen called just as Ramsi let out a "Bye, kiddo," they glared at each other through the mirror at the shared statements. Allen was the first to look away since he was the person driving. He looked at the rear view mirror again to reverse out of the parking lot, but stopped.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Ramsi snapped. He wanted to get to school as soon as possible so he could get out of this car. He turned around to see what Allen was looking at. Behind them, three teenage girls who looked practically like triplets were staring at Allen in the mirror. One was a blond, the other a brunette, while the last was a red head. All three were extremely attracting, but that's not why Allen kept staring back at them.

All of the girl's eyes were a strange blue color. It seemed as though they were staring straight into his very being. All the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, when the blond girl started walking towards the car. In a fit of panic, Allen slammed his foot on the gas and raced out of the parking lot, doing some surprisingly clean turns with the speed that he was driving.

"Allen, you idiot! Are you trying to get us fucking killed?" Ramsi yelled at him from the back seat as they made a speedy entrance into Jefferson High parking lot. Allen's body was physically shaking, his gaze glued to the rear view mirror, where those girls had been.

"I.. I thought... t-th-there were," He stammered, his hands turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. What the hell was that? He'd felt like his insides were freezing over; like he was going to die right then and there. He felt absolutely broken. _What the hell was that?_

"Stupid ass freak," Ramsi muttered as he got out of the car. He didn't care if Alle _was_ dying, as long as he got a ride to school.

**-STHABTO-**

Allen walked into school, eyes darting everywhere. He was feeling distinctly paranoid from his encounter, when a girl poked him from behind, causing him to yelp in fear.

"'Morning Allen!" she said, in a way that caused most people who had formally been angry with her, stop being angry immediately... but Allen wasn't most people.

"Damn it, Violet! I just had a freaking heart attack," Allen snapped at her while she smiled at his anger. She was slightly taller than he was (which caused him great despair) and had long, waist length, red hair. She stared at him with her navy blue eyes with a look that he knew well. It was a spill-your-guts look, and he didn't really want to.

Allen and Violet Fay had been friends since they were both in Pampers. They were practically twins (Violet was a few months older) and they had been inseparable for as long as they could remember. Violet's mom and Allen's dad had been childhood that had kept touch through all the years. She was the person that had seen him at both his worse and his best, and he loved her for that. He thought himself so fortunate for having a friend like her. They knew each other like the backs of their hands. Both of them hoped to be like their parents, to know each other for a long time.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Violet asked gently. She was the only person whom he allowed call him that. If anyone else had said it, he would think they were mocking him.

"Vi.. is there something wrong with me?" He asked, looking at her with his eyes wide. She could tell that he was beyond freaked out. Taking his arm, she led him down the hall and into an empty janitor's closet.

That closet had been their refuge for most of their freshmen year. When school was too tough and they'd just needed a load off, they would sneak off into the janitor's closet and hang there for a while. The closet had become stuffed with their little trinkets. An abandoned ballet slipper here, a few tennis balls there. They'd found safety in this closet and would sorely miss it when they graduated in a year.

"What makes you think that something's wrong with you?" she asked him, sitting down on a gym mat that she had "burrowed" to make up for the hardness of the floor. Allen sat gingerly next to her and leaned his head against the wall.

"I- I saw these girls when I was dropping off Brittney earlier," he said shakily. "They had these, these _horrible_ blue eyes that..." he trailed off, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. The feeling that he was dying threatened to take over again. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down. When he opened them again, Violet was staring at him with a blank expression. For a s[lit second, he could have sworn that her face had a calculating look on it, like she knew something. Just as he had seen it, the look was gone.

"Maybe you just imagined it?" Violet asked. "It wouldn't be the first time that you imagined that something was going to kill you..." she trailed off. Neither one of them wanted to remember the other things he'd imagined up when he was little, it was too painful.

"Yeah, you could be right," he said, getting up and holding out a hand to help her up. "Thanks though," he added. She smiled.

Exiting the closet, they walked down the hallway to their classrooms. Violet had started looking around the same way Allen had when he first walked into the school, making him worried.

"Hey, Allen," she said, both of them about to part ways.

"What?" Allen asked her. He felt a nit more assured now that Violet had told him he might have just been making things up, but the was she was looking around added an off sort of suspicion to him.

"Allen," she said again. "Please. Just, stay safe okay?" she said, adding a smile when she saw his confused expression.

"Sure, Vi," he said slowly. He waved behind him and walked into his class, expecting the usual. The Fates had long decided that he would have anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, that sucked, I know. Don't hate me please... and REVIEW!


	4. Allen Kicks Butt

****Chapter 3:**** Where Allen Kicks Butt

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:** Last chapter sucked, sorry about that. Anyways, here's where it get's_ really_ crazy.

P.S. If there's anything wrong with the things written in Greek/Latin, blame Google Translate. That's what I used for this because I can't speak either language, but I guess I have to have some Greek or Latin in this huh?

* * *

><p>Allen walked into his classroom, closed the door and walked to his normal seat at the back of the classroom. It was strangely quiet when he walked in, not at all like the rowdy classmates he knew. Hairs pricked on the back of his neck when he thought about the oddness of the situation. What was up with everyone?<p>

He opened his backpack to get the homework as his teacher usually instructed them to do in the mornings and promptly did a double take, his breath caught in his throat. Everyone was just staring at him._ I know I didn't come in late.. do I have something on my face?_ he thought. All at once a roaring filled his ears and the class blurred at his gaze. He closed his eyes and clutched his head, trying to get his vision straight. When he opened his eyes again there were only three people in the room, three girls to be exact. They were surrounding him; their blue eyes seared into his golden ones.

He jumped up from his seat, full of shock. What the hell had happened? There were at least twenty-five other people in that room when he entered. How could they have just disappeared? That wasn't possible.

"Who are you?" he asked when we was able to speak. His eyes darted towards the door, but that was currently blocked by the red head. "What are you?"

"We ask the questions, sweety-pie. Sit your cute ass down and we won't hurt you," the blond said. Her voice was thick and sweet, like honey. Allen felt compelled to listen to her, until a voice in his head hissed at him _Sweet is deceit. Don't trust the sweet_.

"You're lying," he muttered under his breath, still standing. A look of fury cut across the brunette's face and she made to lunge at him and he flinched backwards, colliding with the red head who held onto him fast.

"Careful there, handsome. You almost got hurt," she whispered into his ear. He cringed and tried to step forward out of her reach. She wouldn't let go of him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up further and he had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, struggling to get out of the redhead's hands. She was surprisingly strong. The other two girls were slowly approaching them, like cat's stalking their prey.

"What should we do with him, girls?" the brunette asked. She was closest to him, excluding the redhead, and cupped a hand under his chin. He moved his head to get her hand off, but she held strong.

"Our mission was to kill him," the redhead said from behind him. "but he's just so cute that I don't really want to anymore," he felt lips graze his neck and flinched forward, eyes wide.

"You're going to what?" he exclaimed, his voice had gone an octave up from what it was originally. "What did I do for you to want to kill me? Is it because of my father?" he was thinking frantically about those children of famous people who were killed because of parental feuds and hoped to god that that wasn't happening to him right now.

He heard the blond squeal and shot daggers at her. "Oh, you're just so cute!" she squealed again. "and smart too! We're here about your daddy," she ended her squealing and her blue eyes stared at him once more. She smiled wide and it was then that he noticed the fangs in her mouth. They all had fangs. _Are they vampires?_ he thought, _but vampires aren't real..._

"Allen!" all three girls turned to the sound of the door opening and Violet coming in.

"Violet, run! Get out of here," he yelled. This action was rewarded with a punch to the gut by the brunette. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and his knees buckled. The redhead let him drop to the floor.

"How sweet of you to try and protect your little friend," the brunette said. "but it's too late. Both of you shall die,"

"Like hell we will!" Violet shrieked. Allen looked up at her in shock. In one hand, she had a long, skinny sword held loosely out in front of her. The other hand had about four daggers clutched Wolverine style; each of them in the crooks of her fingers. She was actually carrying the kind of swords that Samurai used, a kantana. _Where the fuck did she get this stuff?_ Allen thought. She stood at the door in a defensive stance, her whole body tensed as if she was ready to pounce. She looked like she was trying to figure out which one of them to kill first.

Apparently she had decided to kill all of them at once because she chucked three of her daggers at the girls. Each throw was faster than Allen thought was possible. The blond and redhead deflected or dodged them easily, but the brunette was impaled in the leg. Allen winced as she let out a scream and dropped to the floor. Eyeing the last one, she threw it so that stuck to the wall right next to Allen.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he yelled at her, taking the dagger out of the wall. There wasn't really any time for discussion as the blond and redhead started running at her.

"Defend yourself," Violet snarled, then did the most unimaginable thing Allen could ever think of. She sprouted wings. Violet's shoulders hunched and wings ripped out from her back, almost in slow motion. They were like large butterfly wings but strangely metallic, and seemed to have every shade of gray on them. Allen just stared open-mouthed while she dodged the two girl's attack, hovering a few inches off of the floor.

A strange feeling filled Allen as he watched them fight. He could see -no- feel, what they were going to do next._ Right, downward curve,_ he thought, seconds before Violet's kantana slashed to the right, taking out the redhead. She promptly turned to dust. _Am I going crazy?_ he thought. _How am I doing this?_ His mouth went dry as he watched the brunette creep up behind Violet with one of her daggers. He thought she was dead! _She's going to kill her!_ He thought, walking forward. He had been sitting there, just watching Violet fight a battle for him, surely he could do something.

As soon as he stepped into the light from a window, he felt as is he was walking through water. _What's going on?_ He thought _Am I dying?_ A second later, he had moved from one side of the room to the other, ending up behind the brunette. _What the hell?_ he thought, but he didn't have any time to broad over it. The brunette had the dagger above her head to strike when Allen kicked out and knocked her.

"What in Hades mane?" she yelled out, dropping the dagger to the floor. She lunged at Allen and made to swipe her claws at his eyes, but he anticipated this and sidestepped her. Allen felt that tug at his gut when he realized that he could see what she was going. The little patterns her body was making were signals to where she was going. She swiped out left, he stumbled out of her reach. They were walking around each other in some weird dance, each anticipating each other's moves and countering them.

The brunette was starting to get tired, Allen could see it. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as they fought, and she failed. Each blow he dealt to her hurt more than what she was doing to him. In a last ditch effort, she kicked at his legs, knocking him to the floor. He dropped his own dagger and struggled to get it back. It was only a few inches out of his reach, but she pulled on his legs, taking him out of reach again. Having recovered her own dagger, she stabbed at him.

Out of no where, Allen heard high pitched screaming. It took him a second to realize that he was the one screaming, staring at the dagger protruding from his shoulder.

He seemed to be watching this all unfold from afar, not in his own body. He didn't feel the pain, just the raging anger. Anger that he was so useless. He reached for the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out of himself, watching the look of horror on the brunette's face.

"_πεθαίνουν στους λάκκους καύση του Ταρτάρου!_" he screamed, stabbing her in her chest. She immediately turned to dust. He looked at the dagger in his hands, blood covered it. His blood. A wave of exhaustion hit him and he fell onto his face.

Violet's voice screaming a desperate, _Allen!_ was the last thing he heard before darkness took over his vision.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translation(s)<span>**

_πεθαίνουν στους λάκκους καύση του Ταρτάρου (Greek)_ - Die in the pits of Tartarus! (Well.. that's what I typed in google translate... o.O)


	5. Heritage Comes To Light

****Chapter 4: ****Where Heritage Comes To Light

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:** Merp. Sorry I couldn't update soon. I'm kind of on a computer-ban right now... I shouldn't even be on right now (heehee, I'm such a bad ass... not)

* * *

><p><em>Your Death is near, young one... You had such potential... <em>

No. I don't want to go. Not now.

_I am sorry, young one... That is my job... You cannot escape the hands of Death._

No... There are things that I need to do. Please. Don't take me.

_Your end... is now_

no. no. NOOOOO!

* * *

><p>Allen bolted upright in his bed, face drenched in sweat. He was cold. So cold. His lips were blue with how cold he was. He felt as though he had been hit by a truck, then the truck backed up over him again. His whole body ached. He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his chest.<p>

"Allen, please lay back down," it was a man's voice. Allen opened his eyes wide trying to see who it was in the dark room. Naturally, he tried to move away from the man, but he was too weak, and this man too strong.

"Calm down," the man said gently, pushing Allen back against the bed. He gratefully lay back, too tired to fight back anymore. "You've been through a lot in a short period of time. You can't over exert yourself,"

"Where am I?" he croaked, finding that his mouth tasted as though there were cotton balls in it. As soon as he spoke, a straw was held up to his lips. He drank greedily, the liquid tasting of strawberries.

"If you drink too much, your body will reject it and it will burn you up," the man said, taking the straw away. Allen almost whined for it back, but refrained.

"Where am I?" he asked again, more strength in his voice. He was feeling a bit better and there wasn't as much pain in his body. He wondered what was in that drink. He sighed of relief when the man opened blinds on one of the windows in the room. Moon light fell through the window (_Moon light_, he thought._ How long have I been out?_) and his first thought was of the man's considerable height. His second thought was, this isn't a man. From the man's torso down, he was a horse. Allen's eyes went wide in shock.

"You-you're body-Its-"

"I would normally make a joke about that, but apparently you're not in the right state of mind for it," the man-horse chuckled. "What you need now is to rest. Your shoulder has been healing substantially," he added, walking -no- cantering over to the bed.

"Can you please answer my questions first?" Allen asked, impatient. Why was this thing, beating around the bush? Couldn't he just spit it out already?

"Wait.. My shoulder?" Allen squeaked, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He looked at his left shoulder to see a bandage, a large bandage that was wrapped around his shoulder all around his arm. _The knife.._ he thought, his vision blurred as he remembered. Three girls were trying to kill him and they might have been vampires, his best friend Violet had freaking wings, and he killed someone.._ Killed_ someone.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned turning over the side of the bed and vomiting the liquid he had just drank into a bucket that was placed there, probably for that purpose. He lay like that, dry-heaving for a few minutes before he could compose himself. "Please... tell me what's going on," he pleaded this time, desperation clear in his voice as he wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. "I just want to understand,"

A wave of sympathy went across the man's face and he sighed. "This won't be easy for you, but.. Do you know all of the myths about the Ancient Greeks and how they worshiped gods?" Allen nodded his head. He had gotten an A in his history classes since he could remember. The gods had been something that he had fascinated over.

"Allen, they're real. All of those myths are real. My name is Chiron, son of Kronos, and you are a demigod," Chiron said slowly. Allen shook his head and started to laugh.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said, a smile stretched across his face. It slowly faded and his face was full of pure horror. "Oh god, you're not kidding are you?"

"I'm afraid not, my boy," Chrion said. "What you are isn't that rare. You're in a camp, Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe haven for those of your kind that can't really fend for themselves. We take care of you and train you so that you can hold your own against monsters like the empousai that you encountered yesterday,"

"That's what they were?" Allen mused. "I thought they were vampires," he was still in shock about this whole thing, but it was easier to go along with it. It did explain all of the weird things that had been happening to him and Violet.

"Where's Violet?" he asked suddenly. There was one way to prove that all of this was true. That he wasn't really in a dream.

"Ah, Miss Fay has been worried sick about you. Our Healers said that you were in critical condition and that you should have no visitors. She was quite livid about that and-"

"ALLEN!" came a relieved yell from the doorway. "Oh Allen, I was so worried that you were dead!" Violet came flying into the room and stopped by his bedside, bringing him into a huge bear hug. She literally flue in with her metallic wings. Allen let her hug him in a numb shock, staring at the wings on her back. There seemed to be every shade of grey in them, swirling around in different patterns. _I'm a demigod_, he though, awed. _My mother was -is- a goddess._

"Oh Ally, baby, don't cry," Violet cooed, squeezing him tighter. He hadn't even realized that he was crying. He put a hand to his eyes to rub the tears out of them. There was no reason for him to be crying. Why was he then? _Oh yeah_, he thought. _People are out to kill me, I found out that my best friend is some kind of fairy, I was stabbed, and now I'm half god. Wonderful._ This revelation just made him sob harder, burrowing his head into Violet's chest.

"Its alright now, Ally. I'm here," she said softly into his ear. She glared at Chiron over Allen's head mouthing to him 'What did you do?' Chiron lifted his hands in a questioning way. 'I told him the truth' was his reply. This made Violet glare harder. 'We need to talk when you're done here' he added, turning from her and heading out of the door.

"Make sure that he drinks his nectar and eats the ambrosia that the Healers bring him," Chiron said out loud, then disappeared out of the door way. And Allen cried. He cried himself to sleep in Violets arms as she sang to him in that sweet voice of hers.

* * *

><p>"Allen, you need to get up now," Allen cringed as Violet's voice breached the silence he was trying to drown himself in. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to remember and relive what he'd done.<p>

"Please. You need to eat and drink something. We need to take you to Chiron and -"

"I'm awake Vi. Just.. Give me a minute," He opened his eyes and quickly squinted them. The sun from a small window was shining on him. Rubbing his face with his hands, he sat up to take in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in the corner of a spacious room lined with other beds. There were windows near every bed and a door all the way at the end of it. Violet was sitting in a chair that was next to his bed and on the other side of him was a table. On the table was that golden liquid he remembered drinking before, along with something that looked like lemon squares. It made his stomach rumble.

Violet smiled at him. "Hungry?" his stomach rumbled again and she smiled. "That's good. Eat this," she held up the lemon square like pastry to his lips and he took it from her hand.

"I can feed myself, Vi. I'm not handicapped, just weak," he said, taking a tentative bite. It was delicious. His body instantly felt less tired and his mind cleared. He went to grab another one, but Violet slapped his hand away.

"No sir, you are on a strict one bar of ambrosia a day diet," She scolded, handing him the glass of the gold liquid. He drank greedily until she made him stop.

"So, I've been eating the food of the gods?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet sighed, chuckling a bit. She looked wearily at her friend.

"Allen, you're sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, mother," Allen said rolling his eyes. He was really feeling much better now. His strength was back and his body didn't ache anymore. He kind of just wanted to sit and bask in the sun for the rest of the day. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was fine with sitting here for a while...

"Allen!" Violet snapped shaking him. "You need to stay awake," his eyes opened partly and he sighed. He guessed he couldn't stay like this. No matter how much he wanted to. "We need to get you to the Big House so they can decide what to do with you... and explain things to you," she added quietly. Explain. He really did need some answers.

"I want to know something first, before we go," Allen said quickly as Violet helped him up off the bed. He took a step too quickly and had to brace himself._ I guess I'm not so fine_, he thought, sitting back down.

"What do you need?" Violet asked quizzically. She was pretty sure that he'd get everything explained to him in the meeting, but Allen had always been one to 'see and believe'. He might not absorb something as true the first time around.

"What are you?" he asked slowly, gesturing to her wings. At this, Violet sighed and sat back down, said wings folding themselves behind her. This was going to take a minute.

"Well, for starters, I'm a Faerie," she said. "As in, of the Fae, not like a fairy godmother. Don't compare me to those pansies," she added, seeing as though Allen was going to speak. "Anyway, my father is a demigod, my mother a full fledged Faerie. Her genes over powered my father's demigod ones and ta-da, I came into my inheritance five years ago," she explained.

"Is that why you were missing for a few months?" Allen asked, remembering that time. He'd thought that she was dead or something. Sure, she had called and texted, but he hadn't seen her for a long time. They were best friends and he had missed her.

"Yes," she averted her eyes then looked back to him. "I had to go through some... changes. I also needed to train for -"

"Killing poeple?" came a voice from the other side of the room and Allen suppressed a yell. A boy stepped out from the shadows dressed in all black. His hair was brown and shaggy as if he had just gotten out of bed. He had very pale skin and brown eyes. Allen didn't know what it was, but there was something dark about him. _Well, no shit Sherlock,_ he thought. _He just popped out of the fucking shadows, like something from_ Mission Impossible_!_ But Allen's eyes were drawn to his dark ones like a magnet. Death. That's what it was. Death.

Violet audibly growled "What are you doing here, di Angelo?" she snapped. The boy, di Angelo, chuckled at her.

"C'mon, Fay. Why so much hostility?" Allen gave both of them a questioning look.

"You know each other?" he asked, and the boy smirked. It wasn't a nice smirk either, it was a dark smirk.

"Oh, Fay and I have known each other for a while now... five years maybe?" he raised an eyebrow at Violet who glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over. "I'm Nico," he smirked again. "You must be the Sun Traveler I've heard so much about,"

"Vi, what is he talking about?" Allen asked slowly, watching as his friend's jaw clenched. VIolet took a deep breath, steadying herself so she wouldn't punch Nico in the face.

"He's talking about what you did when the empousai attacked you," she explained. "When you went from one side of the room to the other. I believed that you were traveling through the sunlight,"

"Um, I guess," Allen thought about it for a minute. He had stepped into the sun from the classroom window when he moved to the other side of the room. "So, I have super powers or something now?"

"You may have the powers of your Godly parent," Violet said. "Sun Travel could mean plenty of different goddesses. You won't know until you're claimed,"

"Well that sucks," Allen muttered. He wanted to know who his biological mother was so he could give her a piece of his mind. He wouldn't change his family now for the world (well, maybe Ramsi), but he just wondered what was so wrong with him that he and his father had to be abandoned.

"All gods do that, Sun Traveler," Nico said, seeming to read Allen's mind. "They aren't allowed to stay with their children, nor are they allowed to step into their children's lives," Allen looked up at him in shock. That was horrible. He would never be able to just forget about his kids, if he ever had any.

"Well, some gods find loopholes," Nico said, winking. Violet shot daggers at him again.

"You never answered my question, di Angelo. Why are you here?" she snapped.

"Chiron," was all Nico said before he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. "He wants you," his voice was still heard after he left.

Allen gave Violet a questioning look and she sighed. "We'll finish this later, Al. We have to go now," she said. He nodded, his dizziness having passed. He got up and followed her out of the room. Today was going to be... interesting.


	6. Discussions Make Allen Annoyed

****Chapter 4: ****Where Discussions Make Allen Annoyed

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Percy Jackson

**Author's Note: **I've just had no inspiration for this story lately. I'll try and get some more chapters up, but I think it will be a little while.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I know what my siblings look like and this boy is it," <em>This girl is British<em>, Allen thought as he stood outside of the meeting room door in the Big House. He had been standing there for a while now, when Violet went inside of the room and told him to stay out. He should be allowed to be in there if they were talking about him, and he knew that they were talking about him.

"You can't be sure, Elizabeth," this voice was closer to the door that Allen was behind. It sounded male and oddly familiar. "he could be a child of Alectrona or Aurora,"

"Someone that makes sense!" Violet exclaimed. "He already has a father, Elizabeth. He can't be of Apollo," when Violet said that name, Allen's heart skipped a beat._ Apollo_. There was something so warm about that name, something that made Allen's subconscious stir. He felt the need to be in the sunlight again.

"That doesn't matter," another girl spoke up. "My mother was created by the thoughts of two men," _Athena?_ Allen thought. That was the only goddess he knew that was born that way. Why were they even thinking about him being born between two males? He quickly threw the thought out as they started to speak again.

"Emphasis on the fact that she was born of _thought_," Violet muttered. "and plus, your mother is a god, not a demigod. That shouldn't be possible."

"I don't even understand why we're arguing about this," another boy with a British accent said, sounding annoyed. "Let's put him in with our pack and wait until he's claimed," Allen raised an eyebrow. He seemed indifferent about the whole situation.

Allen was sick and tired of sitting in the dark of this situation. They were talking about him, and he was going to be a part of it. Time to make use of his demigod abilities. Allen smiled, he had been wanting to try this out since he had started to feel better. Closing his eyes, he opened his senses to the house. He sensed the people in the other room and the windows of shining light in them. He stepped forward, and got that weird 'walking through water' sensation.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the far corner of the room next to a window that had light pouring through it. In the center, there was a large, round table where everyone was seated. There were only a few teenagers sitting around the table, he noted. A girl with short cropped black hair and large green eyes had a haughty expression on her face. He guessed that she was the one who said that he was her sibling; Elizabeth. She had an odd air about her, like she was different from the other demigods in the room.

Seated next to her was a girl with long blond hair and stormy gray eyes. There were building plans in front of her on the table and she was typing something frantically on a computer. He guessed she was the Athena girl. Across from her, there was a boy who seemed to have elfin features and narrow blue eyes. His blond hair was hanging over his eyes and his arms were crossed. This was the kid who didn't care one way or another. Allen could tell by his posture.

Next to him was a boy who had the same green eyes as Elizabeth. His dark hair was hanging over them, and Allen wasn't sure that he and spoken yet. Violet was fluttering around in agitation, her face set into a frown. Allen knew that this was her 'thinking mode'. She would normally pase and frown when she was thinking hard about something.

When Allen saw the person standing by the door his jaw dropped down. The blond seemed to be looking in his direction, but not quite at him. He was leaning against the door and his arms were crossed. He seemed to be following the conversation avidly, willing to put in his two cents. Exactly like the last time Allen had seen him. _Jason Grace_. He was about to say something when he felt a prickly feeling on the back of hie neck before he felt hand on his shoulder.

Allen did what he naturally would have done, he screamed like a little girl. "AHHHH, holy shit! What was that for?" he shrieked, looking at the person behind him. Nico stared back at him, a smug smirk on his face.

"You aren't good at using your power are you?" Nico chuckled. "I sensed that you were in here the moment you appeared,"

"di Angelo," Elizabeth said, staring into the corner. "bring Allen in here, since he's brought it upon himself to do so," she tapped her fingers in the table while Allen stepped out of the corner, Nico following behind. He gave the group a small wave and a wry smile.

"Allen?" Jason asked, a confused look on his face, but he seemed happy. "What are you doing here?" Allen crossed the room and gave him a hug. Allen had always been a hugger. Jason, surprisingly, hugged him back. Though it was a little too long for it to just be a friendly hug.

"Um, I have the same question for you," Allen said smiling and releasing him. "Are you a demigod or something too?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Elizabeth said flailing her arms in the air. "Before you two get all cuddly again, can we all introduce ourselves?" Allen's cheeks burned and he rubbed his hand across his face. "Elizabeth Potter-McGonnagal, daughter of Apollo," she said, giving him a hand to shake. He tilted his head to the side, giving her a questioning look.

"Like the book character?" he asked. Elizabeth's eyebrow's knotted together and she looked at him confused.

"What character?" she asked. "There is a book character that shares my name?"

"Let's not talk about that now alright, Eli?" said the other boy who had green eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said, Allen shook his hand also. That whole conversation was just awkward. How did she not know about Harry Potter?

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the blond looked up for a moment to smile at him then went back to her typing.

"Yes, she's always like that," said the other blond as thought he'd read Allen's mind. "I'm Jeod Arnald-Malfoy, by the way. Son of Hermes," He had lost the indifference in his tone and was all smiles now. "Nice to meet you,"

"Okay, this is just too weird," Allen said. "So you're a Potter and you're a Malfoy?" both people nodded their heads respectively. "I didn't even know that the last name Malfoy existed other than in -"

"Allen, shut up," Violet sighed, shaking her head. "Read the atmosphere and stop talking," she put a hand on her temple as though she had a migraine. "This is why I told you to stay outside of the door," Jeod started to laugh.

"You were just ordered around by a girl, mate," he laughed. Elizabeth shot him a glare and he quickly stopped. Allen didn't even hide his smile.

"So... do all demigods greet each other with a name and who their parents are?" Allen asked casually. "Or are you just doing that because I'm a noob?" he noticed there were several seats left at the table and went to the one nearest to Violet. Jason followed him over and after getting an odd look from Elizabeth, Nico also sat down.

"We're doing it because you're a noob," Jeod chuckled and Elizabeth shot him a look. He quickly quieted down.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically at Allen then began to speak again. "So, now that we're all here we can -"

"There's not that many people here, actually," Allen interrupted. "There are like, twenty chairs extra and no one is sitting in them," Violet gave him an exasperated look.

"Allen, really. Stop talking," she said through clenched teeth. It really wasn't his place to be speaking right now, they were having a meeting.

"No it's fine, Violet," Jason said, winking at Allen. "The others are on missions or quests as the Greeks call them. We opted to stay here and answer Violet's distress signal,"

"There have been too many demon activities and a mug-," Jeod started to say then quickly corrected himself. "A mortal area. Our troupes were sent to see what the problem was. It's really just a recon quest. No big deal," Allen stared at him with rising excitement. If he was about to say a word that he thought Jeod was about to say, he was going to go ballistic.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "We need to get back down to business here," she said. "Allen, we need to figure out where we're going to put you. There isn't enough space in the Hermes cabins, but I have a feeling that you may be my brother," she added quietly.

"We won't know until he's claimed, Eli," Percy reminded her. She gave him and 'I know' kind of look.

"If there's not enough room, he could bunk with me," Nico said suddenly. The room went eerily quiet. Allen had the feeling that Nico didn't really reach out to others much and this was a complete surprise. Violet was already shaking her head in protest.

"No, absolutely not. He is not staying with you," she yelled. Allen winced at the force of her words, he'd never seen her this angry before. Was Nico really that bad?

"Violet, you're not my mother," he said quietly. She looked at him as though he had slapped her. Really, he hadn't asked for her protection. If she was his friend, she'd know that he could look after himself. "I, for one, don't care where I sleep, but I'd be more comfortable if it was with Jason,"

Elizabeth gave him a nod while the others looked shocked. Jason smiled slightly at him when Violet didn't disagree.

"It's settled then?" Elizabeth questioned. "Allen will stay with Jason until he is claimed. Meeting adjured." she sighed slightly when no one got up to leave.

"Can someone answer something for me?" Percy asked as the room went silent once more. "How do you two know each other?" Jason chuckled as Allen's face went completely red.

"Now that's a long story,"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. He's hanging from a cliff... Not really, but you get the point. Ugg, sorry for late updates, but as I said, no inspiration. I'm actually writing another story right now on FictionPress if any of you want to check it out, I like to think that it's sort of cool. Here's the link(no spaces):<strong>

**fiction press (dot) com /s/3028391/1/ Its_Bad_Blood**


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** Hey guys, so if you've been following my Facebook posts and profile updates, you know that I've recently been in A LOT of trouble.

Yeh, yeh, my parents decided to look up yaoi and.. bad things happened. Because of this I'm taking a "temporary leave of absence" from FFNet. When will I be back on? I have no clue, but I have to keep it cool for now until this situation gets dealt with. I'm insanely sorry to all of you who actually read my stuff and like it, but this is how it's got to be for a while.

Don't fret, though! I'll be back someday. I just can't write anything right now.

With apologetic love,

Ryanabeth H. Deveroux


End file.
